What if i stayed?
by avaispoppin
Summary: What if I stayed is what would have happened if Tris Prior didn't go to Erudite. someone close to her stopped her in a nick of time. this story will be full of Drama and a lot of romance(; "You lied to me Tris, you said you would go!". "I-im s-sorry' i say, tears threatening to fall from my eyes he looks at me with not love but admiration. "I love y-you Tris, i really do"
1. It all starts here

**So this is my first FanFic so PLS DON'T MAKE FUN OF MEEEE. If there are any mistakes than I really apologize! This is what may have happened if Tris didn't go to Erudite! This takes place in Insurgent. HOPE U ALL ENJOYY! All rights go to Veronica Roth! I don't own Divergent!**

 **Tris POV**

Hair. Hair is what I thought of all night. It reminds me of my mother. My sweet mother was killed because of me. If I never choose Dauntless than

She wouldn't have been killed.

I always wonder what would have happened if Tobias and me were in grey clothes instead of black. Would my life be different? Of course it would. _Way_ different. Speaking of Tobias, he looks so innocent. When he sleeps he has this way of making people believe that he was never hurt in life. The room is so quiet that you can hear his quiet snores.

Should I so this? Does he deserve this? I can't let him go. I just cant. If he goes to Erudite for me than I will never forgive myself. I cant and I wont.

Without thinking, my legs start moving towards the door. I take a good look at him and think, is this what I really want in life? To go to Erudite and have her poke and me with needles and various pointy objects?

"Yes" I say in a whisper. "I can't let anyone else die for me". I go over to the love of my life and say, "I love you Tobias, never forget about me". I give him a quick kiss on his forehead and start towards the door.

Page Break (:

I wait for the train. The train was supposed to mean that I was becoming Dauntless. Staying at Dauntless. Living a life. But yet I feel opposite. I'm leaving Dauntless and _possibly_ never coming back.

I hear the train's horn. That means I have to get ready. I stand up and for once admire the city. It's so beautiful, how the sun rises and how you can hear the birds chirping. The darkness slowly going away and turning into beautiful rays of light. I'm brought out of my thoughts when the train comes whizzing past me. It's now or never. I start running.

And as I'm about to jump on the train, someone grabs me. Dammit someone found me. They drag me away from the train and it's when I hear that voice. "You lied to me, you promised me" Four. It's Four. My boyfriend. How he drags me tells me that he is about ready to explode. I can't blame him. I would too.

I honestly don't know what to say so I just stay quiet. "Tris, I woke up and you were gone, GONE do you know how that made me feel? Sad, and betrayed!" he looks at me like I'm a factionless person. "I-I'm s-sorry," I say, Tears threating to fall from my eyes. "I love you Tris, You are my life my world!"

But, it's now or never. I have to go if I don't then more people will die. And I can't let that happen. This is what i hate sometimes about being abnegation. Im selfless. i do things for other people. i save them.

I kick him in the gut and start running towards the last car of the should faze him for a little bit but I bet that didn't even sting. I look over my shoulder and see he is catching up to me. I start to run faster.

"Tris" I hear him call. "TRIS PLEASE" I look over my shoulder again and see his is right behind me. I look at the train and jump. I feel like I'm flying. Like I'm a bird. But I get taken out of my reality when everything

Goes

 _Black_

 **So pls tell me what you all thought of this story! I hope you enjoyed and I will update as soon as possible! Don't forget to R/R! ik this is a really short chapter but when i get motivation i will post longer ones like 1000 words or 3000**

 **-IIIMpact**


	2. Why do you do this to me?

**Okay so I got this review and a guest said that she really liked this story! That made me have a lot of motivation! So I give you (the guest reviver) the new chapter! And BTW this will be in fours POV cause I want you guys to experiment how he woke up and what happens to Tris! I will try so hard to make this a really long chapter! -Firecrakerr**

 **Four POV**

" _Tris Prior, since the day I met you I fell in love with you. I could never stop thinking about you. You help me breath you are my oxygen. During initiation, I always had a connection towards you. I couldn't help my self I just couldn't. Whenever we kiss I get a spark that I have never gotten from anyone else. So will you do the honors of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"_

 _I look at her gorgeous face. Her long nose and her cute plump lips. And the thing that makes me go crazy about her is her blue/grey eyes. Whenever I look at them they make me feel I am falling a dark hole that I will never escape. She makes me smile when I wake up and I would love to do that for the rest of my life._

" _Yes Tobias, I will marry you" I run over to now my fiancée and pick her up and spin her around. I'm engaged! "I love you," I say. "I love you to Tobias"._

 _I set her down and that's when I see it, an arrow. Dead. Lifeless. Right in front of me. The love of my life just dies. Her beautiful grey/blue eyes shut. She plummets to the ground with a light thump. "TRISSSS" I run over to her, look at her and check her pulse. " She is dead," I say. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. "Please come back tris, I love you I need you please come back". "I NEED YOU TRIS I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU," I scream._

 _I pull the arrow out and it's sticky with fresh blood Tris's blood. I put my hand to my face and cry. Four never cries but Tobias cries. I'm aloud to cry. I never like to show weakness but right now I don't care. I just sit there and cry. I look at Tris; she is as pale as a ghost. I open her eyes again and for the last time look at her beautiful grey/blue eyes. "I love you" and with that I kiss her for the last time and pick her up and go back to the compound._

 _Silence._

 _Dead silence as I walk through the pit. Everyone looks at me with pity and sorrow. Christina runs up to me, she makes a sound that is inaudible. Then she starts screaming for her best friend to come back. Uriah, Will, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna all come up to me. Will helps Christina up. Then everyone starts to break down and cry._

 _They lost a friend. I lost my fiancée and a best friend. Can my life get any worse?_

"Aklsjfjfk" I wake up with a start. It was all a dream. Tris is safe here with me and alive. I feel around for Tris. She. Is. Not. There. "Tris?' I call. "TRIS" Where could she have gone? I run my hand through my hair, I'm not going to get anywhere if I just sit here so I get up and start to check places. It's at that moment that I realize, why would she be walking around at 3:00 in the fucking morning. I think, for f**** sake.

 **ERUDITE**

She promised me she wouldn't go. She said she wouldn't. I get up and get dressed. I put on some jeans a tight black shirt and some black shoes. I don't brush my teeth or fix my hair. All I worry about is Tris. Should I let her go? "No, you need her" I say. I run out the door. ( **A/N this is not at the Factionless, it's at Dauntless so yea (;)** I go straight to the control room and check the cameras real quick. There is only one person in their and its Harrison.

"Four why are you here" Harrison asks me. "TrisIsGoneSoImCheckingTheCamreasToCheckWhenSheLeft". Harrison looks at me with that look. I say it slower this time. "Are you sure she left? She might just be walking around" I flick him off. " Okay, I'm sure we will find her" he says. "Ill alert some guards to check the area and tell them that if they find her to report back to me" he looks determined to find her to, I wonder why.

"Thank you," I say in a whisper "no problem four, you have done a lot in Dauntless so this is my thank you". I roll my eyes. "Alright lets get searching," I say.

Harrison alerts the guards and says that he will check the cameras and I can go look for her. I go straight to the train tracks. I hear the train coming. And that's when I see her. Tris. The love of my life is about to jump on the train.

She starts to run and I quickly catch up to her. She is wearing my sweatshirt. That makes me smile _._ Focus Tobias FShe is about to grab the rail when I grab her. She looks sad. Her face tells me that she wasn't supposed to be caught. But when she sees me she is in total shock

"You lied to me, you promised me," I say with as much anger I can muster. I can tell that she feels bad. She should. She said she wouldn't and now I wake up in the middle of the night and she is gone? Nobody should have that ever in his or her life.

She is silent and that tells me she doesn't know what to say. "Tris I woke up and you were gone, do you know how that made me feel? Sad and betrayed!" she looks up, "I-im s-sorry" she says.

Tears are forming in her eyes as I say this, "I love you Tris, you are my life my world!" she doesn't understand. "Why would you want to go to Erudite? Tris that's not saving, you're taking a risk on yourself. Do you understand how many people would care if you left? MOST OF ALL ME TRIS! WHAT ABOUT ME?" By know I'm screaming.

I don't think that she is even listening to me. I just grab her harder afraid that she is going to slip away like in my dream. My dream. I want to marry her; I want her to have my kids. I want to see her grow with our baby inside of her pregnant belly and place my hand on her bump whenever the baby kicks. I want to wake up in the morning and see her beautiful eyes flutter open I want all of that I crave it all. I can get that if she is dead or in Erudite!

I grunt, she just hit me in the gut! I almost fall to the floor but realize that she is running to the train. WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO DO THIS! I have to run after her. Why doesn't she understand that I will _never_ give up on her! "Tris" I say. All she does is look behind her shoulder,

"TRIS PLEASE" she looks at the train and jumps. "NOOO" I scream.

 **JK im not that mean I could stop here but I don't want to cause im bored.. hehhehhe**

Something wizzes past me and, poof the **bullet** hits her in the back and she falls, but thankfully I catch her in time. I look over to she who shot that out of anger and aggression get ready to fight. But when I see that its just Harrison and the guards I put my fist down.

All of Tris's friends and my friends our here. Well our friends we hang out in the same group.

"WHAT WAS THAT" I scream with anger afraid that they hurt her. Nobody hurts my Tris, **NOBODY**. "Relax Four, it was only to sedate her she is fine, she will wake up in a few hours. But she will be high on peace serum." Oh god. _Peace serum._

I look down at Tris, she is fine, she is fine, and I tell myself over and over again. "Okay thank you for coming" I say with the calmest voice I can muster. I honestly don't know what I would do if Tris was shot or hurt or if she died. I really don't know. I walk over to Harrison.

All of our friends run over to me. "What happened to her?" asks Zeke

I just shake my head. "She tried to go to Erudite". That's all I say and walk off.

 **Okay so I wanted to leave you guys off on a cliffhanger cause I rlly wanted to! I've seen authors do it thought I would try it out! More than 1K words! And thank you to the 2 reviewers! Cassi and a Guest! Thank you all so much! I will save Tris on Peace Serum for the nest chapter! And once again, THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 **LOL BYE BYE –FIRECRACERR**


End file.
